I'll Be Okay
by pinkgallaghergirl619
Summary: I wrote this one shot about Cammie's dad's funeral at Langley. Out of Sight, Out of Time spoiler!


**GG5 Spoiler! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DISCLAIMED.**

My mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Mr. Solomon (who was in a wheelchair), all of my teachers, and I entered the small room at Langley. We were attending my father's "official" funeral after he was declared K.I.A. Some agents brought his remains here, and they were in the coffin at the end of the room, with flowers around it.

There were a few people, all dressed in black, in the room. They were friends of my dad, also spies. When I entered the room, they all turned to look at me and gave me sympathetic smiles. I returned them with a small nod and a sad smile on my face.

Macey had thrown a "cover Macey McHenry" tantrum for her parents to let her come here. They think that she is just with friends. This is half the truth actually. Bex's parents were also coming, but later on. They had something with the M16 to finish. Liz had convinced her parents to "let her stay with friends a little longer". Mr. Solomon had insisted on coming with us, even though he was still in bad condition, and he had to wear a disguise, because technically, Joe Solomon is dead.

The girls, my mom, and I were all wearing simple black dresses, and Zach and Mr. Solomon were wearing black dress shirts, pants, and ties. Zach managed to push Mr. Solomon's wheelchair and put his arm around me to comfort me at the same time. We all sat down in the chairs in front of a podium with the coffin that held my father next to it.

When Bex's parents finally slipped in and slid into the chairs next to ours, the ceremony began. Then, an organ began to play a dreary, sad song softly, and my mother went up to the podium and started her departing speech.

"I had met Mathew Morgan when we both worked in the CIA after college. We fell in love and after we dated for a few years, he proposed and we became happily married. We had had my daughter Cameron," She nodded towards me "and we became a happy family. He was a wonderful person, who had a good heart and always thought of others. He wanted to bring down the Circle so other people wouldn't have to get hurt. Cameron was in sixth grade when he went on a mission trying to help others and was killed, but we didn't know up until a few months ago. He was a great husband, and he will always be remembered and missed because of his kindness. Thank you."

By the time my mom had finished her speech, everyone in the room had teary eyes. She sat back down in her seat, next to Mr. Solomon and me. Mr. Solomon laid his hand on his shoulder, and gave her a sad smile, and I gave her a small hug.

Then, I stepped up on the podium to give my speech.

"I loved my dad, and I still do. He went on a mission when I was in sixth grade, and he never came home. My mom and I both miss him, but I can understand why he went on the mission. And I'm not mad that he did. Sure, I want him to be still with us, but I know he did it to help others, and I'm very proud that my father was that kind of a person. He was one of the best spies I know, and I hope to make him proud. I miss you dad, and I love you. Thank you for coming." I finished.

I stepped down from the podium, and everyone there gave me a watery smile. As I sat down, Zach put his arm around me and kissed be temple.

My mother stood up and announced "We will now have a moment of silence to honor Mathew Morgan."

She sat back down, the music stopped, and everyone looked down, and sat perfectly still. I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and thought about all the good memories my father and I shared.

When the ceremony was over and we had buried my father in the Langley cemetery for spies that come home dead, we all headed back to the Gallagher Academy in a limo. The ride was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. When we reached the mansion and got out, my friends Zach, my mom, and Mr. Solomon all gave me reassuring looks. Mom pushed Mr. Solomon back inside the mansion, and my friends and Zach all hugged me.

"We're here for you." Bex told me as we walked inside, and Liz and Macey nodded in agreement. Zach said "It'll be Okay, Cammie."

And I thought about their words. I may not have my dad with me anymore, but I have my friends, my mom, Zach, and Mr. Solomon there for me.

With them, I'll be Okay.

"I know." I replied.

**Hey Guys! That was my first REAL story. It's a one shot I decided to write after reading Out of Sight, Out of Time. I hope I did Okay writing the funeral; I've never been to one before, so I really don't know what happens at a funeral. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Shout out to my gal SpanishGallagherGirl if you're reading this! Oh, and my sister, ClassifiedZammieLuvr, I guess.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Visit my profile, and Go Gallagher Girls! (And Zammie!)**


End file.
